Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image capturing technology and, more particularly, to a vehicular image pickup device and an image capturing method.
Description of the Prior Art
Image pickup devices are capable of recording images and thus have wide application, including ones installed at entrances and exits of buildings which require surveillance, to assist with tasks, such as conducting an investigation, preserving and collecting evidence.
Normally, conventional image pickup devices are each installed at a specific point to capture images within its image capturing radius according to an invariable operation model. However, if a conventional image pickup device is mounted on a moving object, for example, a vehicle, quality of images captured by the image pickup device deteriorates, depending of the speed of the moving object. Furthermore, accuracy of ensuing recognition of the captured images is affected.